


Les charmes de Mollymauk

by MaelGalant



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Seduction, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-22 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelGalant/pseuds/MaelGalant
Summary: Dix fois où Caleb fut capturé par les charmes de Mollymauk. (Légers spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 20)





	1. Curieux Départ

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The charms of Mollymauk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953096) by [MaelGalant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelGalant/pseuds/MaelGalant)

Ils arrivent bien plus tôt que prévu devant le chapiteau, la tournée des brasseries ne s'étant résumée, au final, qu'à la visite de deux établissements. Malgré tout, Nott est parvenue à siffler une vingtaine de bière en moins de dix heures. Pas de quoi la rendre saoule, mais au moins Caleb est assuré qu'elle n'aura pas les mains baladeuses durant le spectacle. Pour sa part, il est complètement sobre et prêt à réagir si la situation l'exige. Il est encore loin d'accorder sa confiance à leurs nouveaux "amis" rencontrés dès ce matin, surtout avec l'incident d'hier soir encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Yasha est la première qu'ils remarquent, et ses yeux vairons s'arrêtant sur eux tel un aigle féroce alors qu'elle est appuyée contre l'un des poteaux soutenant l'immense tente. Mollymauk est en train de lui parler tout en comptant ses brochures restantes, et les breloques argentées adornant ses cornes s'agitent alors qu'il se retourne pour leur offrir un large sourire.

\- Oh, vous êtes en avance ! La parade d'ouverture ne devrait pas avoir lieu avant au moins une heure… Intéressés par une lecture plus approfondie de votre futur, peut-être ?

À ces mots, il agite les mains, et soudain ce ne sont plus les brochures qui sont entre ses doigts fins, mais son fameux paquet de cartes. Caleb sait qu'elles ne sont pas magiques, sait que le tieffelin n'est probablement qu'un charlatan parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux, et surtout admiratif, de sa dextérité. Même Nott semble agacée par un tel étalage désabusé de ses habiletés, scrutant ses mains avec tellement de concentration qu'on dirait qu'elle tente d'y percer un trou par la seule force de son regard.

L'instant d'après, ils sont entassés dans une tente minuscule et enfumée d'encens. Mollymauk est assis en tailleur sur un tapis aussi riche en broderies que son manteau, et ses yeux rouges semblent briller dans la semi-obscurité alors qu'il brasse les cartes d'un air serein. Assise devant lui, Jester se tortille d'excitation alors qu'elle l'inonde de questions sur son père, et comment le retrouver, et si le destin le réunira avec sa mère. Une occasion inespérée pour Caleb d'en apprendre plus sur elle et mieux cerner ses motivations. Pourtant, il ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Mollymauk a absorbé toute son attention dans la manière dont il penche la tête lorsqu'il est attentif à Jester, dans le sourire presque doux qui étire le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lui révèle presque toute sa vie avec une confiance aveugle.

Fasciné malgré lui, Caleb observe le ballet délicat de ses longs doigts manucurés au-dessus des cartes, se laisse envelopper par le léger accent de sa voix basse presque murmurante, solennelle, alors qu'il révèle la carte de la Lune et sa signification. Quelque chose à propos d'informations passées déformées par une trop grande imagination, de confusion et de secrets, de précautions à prendre sur le chemin, mais de résultats magnifiques. Jester hoche la tête d'un air grave, Fjord et Beau s'échangent un regard perplexe, et pendant un court instant, Caleb se demande ce que Mollymauk ferait entendre de ses cartes s'il était assis à la place de la tieffelin. Sortirait-il quelques paroles génériques pour se sauver la face ? Ou serait-il capable de percer à jour ses plus sombres secrets, simplement en posant ses terribles yeux rouges sur sa personne ? Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée, et instinctivement, ses bras se referment autour de lui alors qu'il dévie le regard. La tente, jusqu'à mystérieuse et envoûtante, lui semble maintenant étouffante. Mais il sait que tout cela est dans sa tête, et se fustige mentalement pour avoir céder à la paranoïa pour une histoire de superstitions ridicules.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ramène son regard sur Mollymauk, son cœur lui tombe lourdement dans l'estomac. Les yeux rouge sang ne sont plus braqués sur Jester, mais sur lui. Transperçant son âme. Avant de soudain rapporter leur attention sur la tieffelin bleue comme si de rien n'était, sourire affable aux lèvres et queue fourchue s'agitant paresseusement derrière lui. À cet instant précis, tous les soupçons de Caleb lui hurlent de ne jamais, jamais baisser sa garde en sa présence. Mollymauk est définitivement trop perspicace pour son bien. Bien trop pour qu'il lui fasse un jour confiance.


	2. Chasse de Minuit

Changer de forme à Frumpkin est toujours un travail long, fastidieux et bien trop coûteux. D’abord il y a tout le marquage à la craie du pentacle, et puis faire brûler une ridiculement grande quantité d’encens et de charbon dans un pot en métal placé au centre. Mais le résultat est là, et le chat roux fait place à un tout petit moineau voletant jusqu’à son doigt tendu.

\- Désolé, je sais que ce n’est pas ta forme préférée, mais c’est seulement temporaire le temps que je récupère de nouveau dix pièces d’or.   
\- Tu aurais dû le transformer en perroquet, comme ça il pourrait te répondre.

Caleb sursaute violemment en se retournant vers la voix, Frumpkin s’envolant prestement de son perchoir. Comme d’habitude lorsqu’il exécute un rituel, il a oublié de porter attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui, et visiblement Mollymauk en a profité pour se faufiler à l’intérieur de la chambre, le regardant d’un air moqueur tout en s’adossant au battant de porte. 

\- Je… J'espérais que comme ça il n'attirerait pas l'attention. Pour l'envoyer en reconnaissance pour, heu, Kylre.

Au travers de la fumée flottant encore dans la petite pièce, Mollymauk semble presque immatériel, et pourtant le tieffelin est à sa place parmis les volutes éphémères et le parfums lourd de l’encens brûlé. Comme si ce n’avait pas été Frumpkin que Caleb avait invoqué, mais un fiélon tout droit venu des plans maléfiques pour emporter son âme. Cette possibilité lui paraît en fait plutôt probable, n'eût été qu’un pentacle aussi simple que le sien ne peut faire passer un être aussi puissant dans le monde Matériel. Non, ce n’est que l’odeur entêtante de la fumée qui lui monte à la tête, et en tentant d’ignorer la migraine qui se pointe derrière son crâne, le rouquin fait un vague signe de main en direction de Mollymauk.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Eh bien, cela fait un peu plus d’une heure que l’on attend en bas, et ça m’a rendu curieux. Aussi, Jester dit à tout le monde que si ça te prend autant de temps, c’est probablement parce que tu es en train de te masturber.  
\- … Non. La magie prend juste, beaucoup de temps.

Mollymauk est si nonchalant, et peut-être est-ce sa confiance naturelle qui met Caleb aussi mal à l’aise sous son regard de braise. Pourtant, voilà Frumpkin qui va se percher sur l’une des cornes du tieffelin, et le magicien doit admettre qu’il en est plutôt étonné. Son familier a une personnalité si proche de la sienne : farouche, mais incroyablement tactile avec ceux qu'il aime. À moins que son maître lui demande de faire diversion, il s’approche rarement des étrangers, et comme ils ne connaissent le tieffelin que depuis deux jours… Peut-être est-ce sa manière de remercier Mollymauk d’avoir fourni une partie des composants pour sa transformation ?

Le tieffelin semble lui-même surpris par cet acte de confiance, mais contrairement à Beau ou Jester qui s’exclament pour un rien devant le familier, il reste plutôt calme. En fait, il n’essaye même pas de toucher le minuscule petit oiseau, penchant plutôt la tête sur le côté pour s’assurer que Frumpkin est confortable sur son perchoir. Le familier va même jusqu’à picorer avec curiosité la chaîne argenté reliant la corne au lobe d’oreille de Mollymauk sans que celui-ci n’en montre la moindre irritation.

\- Dommage que le perroquet ne soit pas un animal courant dans l’Empire. J’aurais été curieux d’entendre ce qu’il avait à dire.

Caleb ne sait quoi répondre à ces mots alors que Mollymauk lui envoi un clin d’oeil avant de s’éclipser hors de la pièce, laissant Frumpkin virevolter de nouveau vers son maître pour se poser sur son épaule. Est-ce une remarque sur le fait que Caleb semble cacher des choses au groupe ? Ou de la simple curiosité en son égard ? Pour être franc, tout ce qui sort de la bouche du tieffelin est dit avec tellement de désinvolture qu’il ne sait pas trop comment l’interpréter. Dans le doute, mieux vaut se concentrer sur la poursuite qui les attends. Une fois que Kylre sera vaincu et qu’ils seront tous innocentés de l’attaque du cirque… alors il pourra juger si oui ou non, garder contacte avec un être aussi mystérieux que Mollymauk vaut la peine.


	3. Route Libre

La meilleure manière de connaître quelqu’un est souvent d’observer sa routine du matin. C’est pourquoi, alors qu’ils finissent leur première nuit de campement sur la route, Caleb porte une attention toute particulière aux faits et gestes de ses nouveaux camarades tout en feignant de se concentrer sur son livre de sorts. 

Déjà, il y a Fjord qui se réveille en sursaut et crachant de l’eau salée, ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel, inquiétant, et force Caleb à revoir son opinion sur le demi-orc. Jusqu’à maintenant, il semblait le plus normal et rationnel d’eux tous, mais maintenant, le rouquin devra rester méfiant à son égard. S’il y a bien une chose qu’il a appris en tant que magicien, c’est de ne jamais faire confiance aux événements magiques inexpliqués. 

Il a observé que Beau est naturellement de mauvaise humeur au lever, et qu’elle ne pipera mot tant qu’elle ne s’est pas assis sur ses talons près des braises du feu pour mâcher sans entrain le bacon caché dans ses poches. En contraste, Jester chantonne avec l’entrain d’un oiseau matinal tout en partageant avec Nott l’un de ces vieux beignets un peu secs et écrasés qui traînent dans le fond de son sac à dos. 

Et puis il y a Mollymauk, vers lequel ses yeux ne cessent de revenir avec une fascination étrange. Le tieffelin a sorti de sa besace un petit pot contenant une sorte de poudre grasse bleutée, et est en train de l’étaler sur ses paupières méthodiquement tout en gardant un oeil sur le petit miroir de poche qu’il tient dans l’autre main. Cela semble attirer l’attention des deux filles, Beau grognant que se maquiller au beau milieu de nulle part est totalement contre-productif, et Jester complimentant Molly sur sa technique et comment la couleur complimente bien sa peau lavande. 

Le tieffelin a un sourire de chat à ces paroles, adorant l’attention posée sur sa personne alors qu’il tire la langue à la moine. Entre temps, il a rangé poudre et miroir pour les troquer contre une racine de gingembre usée, dont il pèle l’extrémité de son cimeterre. Caleb ne peut s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil en le voyant frotter la racine contre sa gorge et ses aisselles, laissant de légères traces humides sur sa peau. 

\- Le parfum des pauvres... et excellent contre la gueule de bois.

C’est ce qu’explique Mollymauk en se tournant soudain vers lui, et Caleb se sent rougir jusqu’aux oreilles alors qu’il s’empresse de plonger le nez dans son grimoire. Visiblement, ses oeillades n’avaient pas été aussi discrètes que prévues. Heureusement, le tieffelin l’ignore déjà, retournant ses produits dans sa besace tout en discutant avec Jester de différences de prix sur les produits importés de la Menagerie, tel que la poudre de lotus agrémentant ses paupières.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont tous entassés dans leur chariot en route pour Alfield. Les deux filles sont à l’arrière, ballottant leurs jambes dans le vide tout en discutant de tout et de rien. À l’avant, Fjord est en train d’apprendre à une Nott particulièrement anxieuse à tenir les rênes d’un cheval attelé. Au-dessus d’eux, Frumpkin parcours le ciel sous sa forme d’oiseau sans jamais tout à fait sortir de leur champ de vision. Pour une rare fois depuis longtemps, Caleb n’a pas à marcher la distance et peut s’adonner à la lecture des arcanes autant qu’il le désire, quitte à devoir relire les mêmes ouvrages qu’il connaît déjà par coeur. C’est peut-être pour cette raison d’ailleurs que sa concentration est autant fragile. Juste en face de lui, Mollymauk est assis sur la rambarde du chariot. Il contemple l’horizon d’un air serein, ses multiples bijoux miroitant à la lumière du soleil, le vent agitant les boucles sombres de ses cheveux. Jambes tendues pour mieux garder l’équilibre, il ne réalise pas que la pointe de ses bottes vient frôler de temps en temps la jambe de Caleb lorsque le chariot est ébranlé par un cahot. 

Entre deux bourrasques, Caleb peut sentir l’odeur fraîche du gingembre lui venir au nez. Ce n’est pas déplaisant. Pas déplaisant du tout.


	4. Silence

Mollymauk insiste à ce que Caleb prend les rênes sur le chemin du retour, sûrement pour occuper son esprit vagabond. Un effort inutile. Le mage ne peut oublier la lumière des flammes. L’odeur de la chair calcinée. Les cris d’agonie. Néanmoins, il reste étonné par l’initiative du tieffelin. Ce n’est pas tant qu’il est surpris que Mollymauk soit le premier à remarquer son malaise, mais plutôt le fait qu’il ait été le premier à réagir. Il peut encore sentir le pincement de sa gifle sur sa joue pour le réveiller, le léger baiser déposé sur son front en excuse. C’est lui encore qui est assis à ses côtés à l’avant du chariot, alors que Nott ne cesse de leur envoyer des coups d’oeils inquiets tout du long sans oser prendre la parole, préférant marche aux côtés du reste du groupe le temps de trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer. 

Caleb ne mérite pas qu’elle soit aussi attentionnée et patiente à son égard. Quelque part, l’attitude de Mollymauk résonne mieux à ses besoins, même s’il n’arrive toujours pas à le déchiffrer. Le tieffelin est présent à ses côtés, mais il ne l’étouffe pas de ses bonnes intentions. Il est simplement là, toujours aussi nonchalant, toujours aussi confiant dans sa posture, ses yeux rouges contemplant le paysage avec une expression rêveuse et un sourire satisfait. Comme un chat. Un gros chat violet à cornes s’étant délecté d’un bol de lait chaud. Et sur l’une de ces cornes, un petit moineau aux plumes ébouriffées cache sa tête sous son aile pour mieux se reposer. 

Caleb se raidit en sentant quelque chose s’appuyer soudain aux creux de ses reins, et il lui faut un moment pour comprendre qu’il s’agit de la queue de Mollymauk. Celle-ci s’immobilise aussitôt à sa réaction, attendant un geste plus grand d’inconfort pour se retirer ou un signe d’accord pour rester. Pourtant l’expression du tieffelin n’a pas changé d’une miette alors qu’il continu de scruter l’horizon d’un air détendu, comme si sa queue était prise d’une vie propre indépendante de son propriétaire. Peut-être que Caleb se fait des idées, peut-être qu’il ne s’agit que d’un contact involontaire. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de place pour la mettre ailleurs que sur leur banc, avec toutes ces pauvres âmes qui se sont empilées dans le chariot aux côtés de leur tête de manticore. 

Ne semblant pas le voir réagir davantage, la queue du tieffelin se blottit encore plus sur lui, faisant de légers aller-retour subtile contre le bas de son dos comme une sorte de massage léger, ou bien de caresse apaisante. Caleb a beau lancer des regards dans sa direction, Mollymauk continu d’agir comme si de rien était. Autant ce fait le rend nerveux, l’empêchant de percer les motivations du tieffelin… autant il lui en est un peu reconnaissant. Il n’aime pas quand les gens remarquent ses états de faiblesse, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas se remettre tout seul, pas dans son état, pas après tout ce qu’il a vécu. Mollymauk l’a compris. En quelques jours à peine, il l’a compris, alors que lui à l’impression d’effleurer à peine la complexité cachée du tieffelin. C’est exaspérant. C’est anxiogène. Mais quelque part, c’est ce qu’il a besoin en ce moment. Un casse-tête pour dévier brièvement son attention de l’agonie qui le ronge. 

Peu à peu malgré lui, la tension finit par se relâcher dans son dos, et sentant sa posture se relâcher, la queue du tieffelin cesse ses lents mouvements pour s’immobiliser de nouveau au creux de ses reins. Caleb croit que ce sera tout, que Mollymauk se contentera de garder cette présence subtile pour lui rappeler discrètement qu’il n’est plus seul, qu’il a quelque chose sur lequel se raccrocher à la réalité. Mais il sursaute à nouveau quand des doigts fins viennent se glisser délicatement dans une mèche de ses cheveux gras, la repoussant délicatement derrière l’une de ses oreilles.

\- C’est mieux lorsque le conducteur voit où il va.

Le sourire de Mollymauk est doux alors que le soleil couchant fait briller les multiples breloques de ses cornes. Un peu mutin aussi. Parce qu’il sait que Caleb a compris son sous-entend. Mais Mollymauk n’est pas Nott. Il ne pressera pas le sujet davantage dans l’espoir de l’aider, parce qu’il a pitié de lui ou par bonté d’âme. Non, il va le laisser réfléchir comme un grand à sa tirade et le laisser prendre sa décision lui-même. Et pour ça, surtout pour ça, Caleb comprend maintenant qu’il peut lui faire confiance. Enfin, un tout petit peu plus.


	5. Vapeur et Discussions

La taverne du Leaky Tap est bondée à cette heure-ci, forçant le groupe à se frayer une place jusqu’à la dernière table libre pendant que Mollymauk se faufile au comptoir pour leur commander à boire. Jester en profite pour distribuer à chacun ses beignets fraichements achetés, savourant à pleines dents leur texture moelleuse. Comme d’habitude, Caleb n’a pas faim et passe discrètement sa part à Nott qui s’empresse de l’engloutir.

\- Mieux vaudrait mettre quelque chose dans cet estomac avant de l’inonder d’alcool.

Le murmure de Mollymauk, juste à côté de son oreille, le fait se crisper sur place alors que son souffle lui caresse la nuque. Des effluves de vin et de fruits sucrés lui montent aussitôt au nez, mais aucune d’entre elle n’est assez forte pour déloger son parfum entêtant de gingembre. L’instant d’après, le tieffelin contourne la table comme si de rien était, déposant devant Jester un verre rempli de ce qui ressemble à un jus de fruit pulpeux d’une vive couleur orangée.

\- Oh, tu as pensé à moi ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Wessek m’a dit que c’est à base de fruits exotiques qu’il fait importer de la Menagerie. Sans alcool. Je me suis dit que ça te rappellerait un peu le pays.  
\- Molly, c’est trop gentil ! Tu es le meilleur !

Déjà, Jester est debout pour lui planter un baiser reconnaissant sur la joue, forçant le tieffelin lavande à se contorsionner pour ne pas échapper les trois bouteilles de vin et les cinq coupes métalliques qu’il maintient miraculeusement entre ses doigts. Il se fait d’ailleurs un devoir de les servir tour à tour, versant le liquide avec tant d’élégance que Caleb se demande un instant s’il n’aurait pas reçu des cours de sommelier.

\- À notre arrivée à Zadash !  
\- À Zadash !

La première coupe de vin blanc est incroyablement désaltérante, et Caleb réalise que deux semaines plus tôt, ce genre de luxe lui était totalement inaccessible. Les choses ont changé si vite depuis que Nott et lui ont rejoint le reste du groupe. Peut-être même trop vite, mais il ne sait pas s’il devrait le dire à voix haute. Son amie gobeline semble s’épanouir plus que jamais maintenant qu’elle est entourée de personnes compréhensibles, et surtout, depuis qu’elle peut boire et manger à sa faim presqu’à tous les jours. 

Le temps qu’ils arrivent à la deuxième bouteille, Caleb se sent déjà un peu plus léger et détendu qu’il ne l’était au début de la soirée. Le vin, rouge cette fois, a une saveur riche qui plaît aussitôt au magicien, au point qu’il prend bien son temps pour le garder en bouche pour mieux le savourer. Il vient à peine de finir sa coupe que Jester s’intégrer à une partie de poker, et Caleb se joint vite à Nott pour l’aider à tricher son chemin pour quelques pièces d’or… ce qui échoue lamentablement, mais au moins, ce n’est pas une fortune qu’ils laissent derrière eux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Caleb ne se sent plus ravagé par l’anxiété. Gagner n’est plus une nécessité. Ils s’amusent. Voilà, c’est ça, ils s’amusent. Ils peuvent se le permettre maintenant.

La troisième bouteille est un rosé fruité qui pétille sur le bout de sa langue. Caleb pourrait passer encore un long moment assis là, caressant la fourrure de Frumpkin sur ses genoux, écoutant distraitement les discussions autour de lui. Mais deux yeux rouges finissent par traverser le brouillard de son esprit. Deux yeux perçants qui le ramènent tranquillement sur la terre ferme, comme ils savent si bien le faire ces derniers jours. Et de l’autre côté de la table, Mollymauk lui sert un sourir espiègle avant de lui retirer son verre vide.

Le lendemain, alors que Caleb se réveille avec une migraine douloureuse, Nott et Frumpkin blottis contre son torse, une tasse fumante est posée sur sa table de chevet. Aucun billet n’a été laissé par le généreux donateur, mais lorsque le mage porte le liquide à ses lèvres, il ne peut ignorer l’odeur de sa tisane alors que le citron et le gingembre flottent paisiblement dans l’eau chaude.


	6. Nuits Zemniannes

La tempête fait rage au-dehors de l’auberge, mais ce n’est pas ce qui réveille Caleb au beau milieu de la nuit. Non, c’est plutôt le tambourinement excédé de Beau à sa porte alors que Nott grommelle dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils avant de s’enterrer la tête sous l’oreiller.

\- Mec, tu aurais pas un sort contre les fuites ? Parce que si ça continu comme ça, je vais virer folle. On a essayé de mettre des draps pour amorcer l’eau, mais là ils sont imbibés et le son est devenu pire ! 

Un peu confus par la soudaine demande, Caleb se frotte les yeux d’une main, pour lentement prendre conscience du martèlement de la pluie sur le toit. Alors qu’il va pour répondre qu’il n’a rien de tel dans ses bouquins, il est pris de court par l’étrange apparition d’un Mollymauk échevelé et tout juste vêtu d’un pantalon, tiré par la main par une Jester bien trop éveillée pour une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. En les apercevant, le tieffelin violet leur étire un mince sourire endormi, et Caleb s’oblige à se concentrer sur son visage pour ne pas fixer impoliment son torse dénudé. Il n’a jamais réalisé à quel point l’homme est recouvert de cicatrices, même si le décolleté de sa chemise laissait quelques indices sur sa condition. Tout de même, on dirait que son corps entier est couvert d’une dense toile d’araignée, qui va jusqu’à se perdre au-delà de son ventre, caché par la limite de son pantalon taille-haute. Mais le plus surprenant reste la fabuleuse découverte de ses tatouages. Caleb a déjà remarqué la tête de serpent sur le dessus de sa main droite, et voit maintenant tout son corps écailleux remonter le long de son bras, ondulant hors du buisson de fleurs sur son épaule. Et un peu plus haut, il peut enfin admirer dans sa totalité le majestueux paon dont on ne devinait jusqu’alors que la queue, remontant sur le cou du tieffelin jusqu’à caresser sa joue. 

\- Beau, j’ai trouvé quelqu’un pour réparer notre toit !  
\- Quoi, sérieux ?  
\- Faut être habile de ses mains dans un cirque, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Suffit juste de réajuster quelques planches, utiliser un talon de botte comme marteau… Rien de bien sorcier quoi.

À ces mots, Mollymauk envoie l’un de ses classiques clin d’oeil confiant, mais l’effet est un peu raté alors qu’il étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main, révélant brièvement des canines aiguisés et quelques larmes de sommeil perlant au coin de ses yeux rouges. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaît, Caleb réalise que c’est bien la première fois que le tieffelin ne lui parait pas menaçant… Probablement car c’est la première fois qu’il ne semble pas tout à fait en contrôle, sans son charme imparable et son aura de mystère. 

\- Bah dans ce cas… Désolée de t’avoir réveillé, Caleb. Tu peux retourner dormir, on se débrouillera. D’ailleurs, tu aurais pas vu Yasha par hasard ?  
\- Sait pas, elle est peut-être aux toilettes… 

Alors que le trio s’éloigne dans le corridor, le magicien n’arrive pas à refermer tout de suite la porte alors que son regard s’accroche plus longtemps que voulu sur le dos du tieffelin. Il y a d’autres tatouages sur ses omoplates, celle d’une lune et d’un soleil si typique de l’esthétique de Mollymauk, et au centre, l’étrange image d’une pyramide affichant un oeil rouge incroyablement réaliste. Caleb se sent frissonner malgré lui, ayant la dérangeante impression que le tatouage essaye de l’hypnotiser, et referme enfin la porte derrière lui. Pourtant, le sommeil ne vient toujours pas alors qu’il se glisse sous les draps, et ce peu importe les légers ronflements de Nott pourtant si rassurants dans le silence de la nuit. Ce n’est pas parce que, quelque part au-delà des murs, il peut entendre les bruits sourds de Mollymauk frapper après quelques planches de bois tout en sifflant des injures en infernal. Ce n’est pas non plus parce que le tonnerre se fait de plus en plus assourdissant au-dehors, les éclairs illuminant la chambre et le vent faisant trembler les vitres de la fenêtre. 

Non, cette nuit-là, Caleb ne peut pas fermer l’oeil car il a encore l’image du torse nu de Mollymauk gravé dans les rétines, et la sensation que quelque chose de sombre, dangereux et inexplicable est lié à ces tatouages sans savoir exactement ce qui lui cause ce soudain élan de paranoïa. Finissant par mettre la faute sur son esprit embrumé par un réveil trop brusque, il parvient tout juste à fermer les yeux lorsqu’une dernière pensée vient l’effleurer avant qu’il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée : “C’est dommage tout de même, si ce n’était de cette impression, le corps de Mollymauk serait vraiment magnifique…”


	7. Perdu et Trouvé

Caleb est en plein débat avec lui-même quand il entend s’ouvrir la porte du sous-sol, le faisant reposer prestement le crâne qu’il a en main. Mais plutôt que la petite silhouette de Nott accourant à ses côtés, c’est une silhouette élégante et cornue qui perce les ombres, ses yeux rouges brillant dans l’obscurité tel un cauchemar. 

\- … Mollymauk ?

Soupirant, le tieffelin se tire une caisse, s’installant aux côtés du magicien en ignorant son regard. Il a l’air en colère. Il a l’air triste. Il a l’air de chercher ses mots, surtout. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Caleb se contente d’attendre. Il sait qu’un déversement d’accusations va bientôt s'abattre sur ses épaules, et se prépare mentalement à tout encaisser en silence.

Le silence s’étire. Mollymauk finit par repérer le crâne près de ses pieds, et le soulève à hauteur de son regard pour l’observer, peut-être pour occuper nerveusement ses mains le temps de rassembler ses pensées en un sermon efficace. Au lieu de quoi ses lèvres s’étirent en un rictus douloureux.

\- Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question…  
\- Y a-t-il pour l’âme plus de noblesse à endurer les coups et les revers d’une injurieuse fortune, ou à s’armer contre elle pour mettre frein à une marée de douleur ?

Caleb a répondu par réflexe la suite de la tirade, et se mord la lèvre inférieure alors que le tieffelin se tourne vers lui en penchant la tête de côté, comme un chiot à la fois curieux et confus.

\- C’est, heu… La pièce de théâtre, je… Je l’ai lu une fois, quand j’étais plus jeune. Je l’ai juste… mémorisée, comme tout ce que je lis.

Un autre silence. Mollymauk ramène ses jambes à lui pour s’asseoir en tailleur sur sa caisse, posant pensivement le crâne entre ses genoux. Enfin, il ferme les yeux, soupire, et se lance.

\- Au nom de tout le groupe… Bon, peut-être pas de Beauregard, mais au nom du reste du groupe… Désolé. Nous n’avons pas été très juste avec toi et Nott. En particulier avec toi.

Molly commence à se masser la nuque, peut-être d’embarras, peut-être parce qu’ils sont tous un peu fatigués et tendus par les derniers événements.

\- Tu as été le premier à t’opposer à cette mission. Dis que ça nous attirerait beaucoup plus d’ennuis que cela nous en rapporterait. Même chose pour l’utilisation de certains objets magiques. Mais à chaque fois personne ne t’as pris au sérieux, et… ce n’était pas très équitable. Alors je comprends qu’ensuite, tu ais décidé de… juste agir sans rien expliquer au reste du groupe, vu que personne ne t'écoutait de toute manière.  
\- …  
\- Mais à partir de maintenant, il va falloir s’expliquer. Pas juste dire, mais expliquer aussi. Sinon, personne ne va se comprendre, et si personne ne se comprend, alors il n’y a plus de groupe.  
\- … Je ne suis pas doué pour parler. Mais je vais essayer.  
\- Merci.

Quand les yeux rouges s’ouvrent à nouveau, on ne dirait plus un cauchemar. Les traits du tieffelin sont toujours aussi tirés, mais son sourire est chaud dans l’obscurité du sous-sol. Et Caleb ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir coupable, parce qu’il ne sait toujours pas s’il sera un jour capable de lui dire la vérité.


	8. Où la Rivière Coule

Caleb n’aime pas utiliser le feu. Il connaît sa puissance et sa férocité. Il connaît son instabilité et ses dangers. Il sait aussi qu’il s’agit parfois d’un mal nécessaire, mais lorsqu’il l’utilise, il ne peut empêcher quelque chose de se tordre en lui, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la peur et de la détresse. 

Pourtant, lorsqu’il voit Mollymauk éclater l’une des urnes avec un coup précis de son sabre d'apparat, et le feu follet le menaçant disparaître soudain dans une pluie d’étincelles, c’est un tout autre sentiment qui l’anime alors qu’il tend la main pour invoquer sa première boule de feu. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps : l’excitation de voir les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place, et la conviction de pouvoir y apporter son aide. Les deux premières boules de feu explosent les urnes restantes, et surfant sur ce nouveau sentiment d’euphorie, Caleb ne peut s’empêcher de projeter la dernière au plafond, la laissant retomber derrière lui dans une explosion de flammes triomphantes. Comme il l’aurait fait il y a très longtemps, après avoir maîtrisé un tout nouveau sort et voulant fanfaronner devant son mentor dans l’espoir de recevoir quelques félicitations chaleureuses. 

\- C’était génial !

Le souvenir amer est prestement oublié sous les exclamations de Nott et du reste de ses camarades. Beau lui frappe l’épaule un peu trop fort dans ce qui semble être chez elle une marque d’affection. Jester piaille d’une voix excitée tout en imitant l’explosion de ses bras gesticulant. Même Yasha, pourtant impassible, le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et même admiratifs. Pourtant, c’est sur Mollymauk que le regard de Caleb se pose. Après tout, c’est lui qui l’a inspiré à sauver l’équipe en visant les urnes. Et quelque part, c’est lui aussi qui l’a encouragé à braver ses peurs lors d’une nuit qui lui paraît soudain si lointaine, mais qui remonte à une ou deux semaines à peine. À nouveau, la mémoire de Caleb fait des miracles et lui ramène le souvenir du vent d’automne sur son visage, l’odeur de l’herbe haute, le grincement des roues de leur chariot, les doigts de Mollymauk dans ses cheveux. Il ne sait pas s’il aura le courage de se confier un jour au reste du groupe comme le tieffelin l’a fait la nuit dernière, mais maintenant il sait qu’il peut lui faire confiance, et quelque part il a l’intime conviction que s’il y a bien quelqu’un à qui il voudrait partager une part du passé qui lui pèse sur les épaules… Ce serait à Mollymauk. 

Il a encore besoin d’un peu de temps, bien sûr, mais cela viendrait. Pour l’instant, il est simplement heureux d’avoir surmonté cette petite épreuve personnelle, d’être capable de se sentir à nouveau vivant en prenant plaisir dans ce qui autrefois le passionnait, plutôt que de voir la magie comme un outil ne servant qu’à ses fins. Alors il se contente de partager un regard complice au tieffelin violet, et celui-ci lui répond en s’inclinant avant de ranger ses lames en d’élégants moulinets. Son manteau coloré et ses cheveux bouclés sont couverts de cendres blanches, mais il ne tente même pas de s’épousseter, comme si sa simple stature et son sourire en coin suffisent à préserver son charisme. Quelque part, il n’a pas tort, et Caleb ne peut s’empêcher à nouveau d’avoir cette pensée toute légère, celle que Mollymauk est tout simplement à couper le souffle. Mais plus encore, il espère que la fierté qu’il lit dans ses yeux rouge sang, une fierté qui est dirigé vers lui comme pour le féliciter silencieusement de combattre sa peur du feu… Il espère qu’il pourra la voir briller pour lui encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, Mollymauk parvienne à faire de lui un homme meilleur de par sa simple influence.


	9. Proche Récolte

Il y a tant de monde au festival que le groupe parvient tout juste à tenir sous l’auvent du stand où ils se sont réfugié. Caleb déteste la foule, déteste être obligé de partager son espace vital aussi étroitement avec autant d’individus. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, rien ne semble amoindrir sa bonne humeur. Beau et Molly sont en train de parler hydromel tout en dégustant leur boisson. Jester raconte comment Fjord s’est royalement ridiculisé au jeu du Trébuchet, exagérant chaque fois un peu plus la scène pendant que le demi-orc essai de disparaître de honte dans son armure. Quant à Nott, elle semble tant captivée par l’histoire de la tieffelin qu’elle en a complètement oublié la pièce d’argent qu’elle a perdue plus tôt au jeu du King’s Vault et l’étalage d’alcool fort juste sous son nez. 

La voir ainsi réchauffe le coeur de Caleb. Il aime la savoir heureuse. Il s’accroche à ce fait comme pour se convaincre que quelque part, il est encore capable de faire du bien en ce monde, capable de protéger quelqu’un. Cette brève pensée fait vite s’évaporer son sourire, mais il masque vite sa douleur aux yeux des autres. Les remords peuvent attendre à plus tard. Aujourd’hui est un jour joyeux. Ils sont là pour s’amuser.

\- Hey, regardez ! Il y a des gens qui dansent !

Toute excitée, Jester pointe en direction de danseurs qui ignorent courageusement le crachin pour mieux s’agiter à la musique d’un petit groupe de bardes tous justes protégés par un auvent décoré de fleurs automnales. À voir leurs habits, il est clair que la danse est une pratique traditionnelle connue des gens du peuple, et à ce spectacle, Caleb ne peut empêcher une terrible vague nostalgique s’écraser sur son coeur. Il y avait une pratique similaire à son village, avec des pas sautillants et joyeux lui rappelant une enfance insouciante…

Il est tiré de ses pensée par une Jester traînant un pauvre Fjord par le bras vers la piste de danse, le demi-orque jetant des regards terrorisés autour de lui alors qu’il tente maladroitement de suivre la cadence. Il est clair que tous deux ne connaissent pas les pas, et Jester imite chaque mouvement des danseurs avec un surplus d’entrain qui manque renverser son compagnon de danse à quelques reprises. Caleb ne peut empêcher un petit sourir de fleurir sur ses lèvres devant le comique de la situation, alors qu’à ses côtés, Beau est pliée de rire au point de manquer s’étouffer avec sa boisson. 

\- Tu ne vas pas danser, Molly ?  
\- J’adorerais, mais on dirait bien qu’il s’agit d’une danse à deux… Intéressée à m’accompagner, peut-être ?

Mollymauk envoie un clin d’oeil à son amie, mais il est clair qu’il s’agit plus d’une taquinerie que d’une réelle invitation, connaissant le caractère réservé de Yasha. Cela semble briser l’hilarité de Beau alors que celle-ci se met soudain à regarder les danseurs, puis la barbare, et à nouveau de l’un à l’air avec cet air de chiot en détresse qui se veut être subtile, mais échoue lamentablement.

\- Ou, heu, avec moi peut-être ? Pas que j’aime danser, mais heu, si c’est ton truc, je veux dire, ça semble pas si ridicule que ça, hein ?  
\- Je ne danse pas.  
\- Ah, bah voilà, c’est ce que je disais.

Les efforts désespérés de Beau faisaient presque mal à voir, et Caleb s’obligea à détourner le regard pour mieux regarder leur duo d’amis sur la piste de danse, où Fjord commençait à maîtriser juste assez la situation pour éviter de trébucher à tous les trois pas. 

\- Caleb, peut-être ? Voudrais-tu me faire l’honneur de cette danse ?

Les yeux rouges de Mollymauk sont soudain plongés dans les siens alors qu’il lui tend la main d’un air mutin, et Caleb s’enfuit prestement à la prochaine échoppe pour masquer le pitoyable balbutiement qui lui échappe et la teinte rouge qui lui monte jusqu’aux oreilles. Derrière lui, il peut entendre le ricanement du tieffelin, et il ne sait plus s’il s’agit là d’une moquerie affectueuse ou d’un rire nerveux cherchant à cacher sa déception. Avec Mollymauk, ce pourrait très bien être les deux.


	10. La Voie du Gentilhomme

Après autant de temps enfermés à Zadash, reprendre la route est une bénédiction malgré les nuits de plus en plus fraîches. Il fut un temps où dormir dans la forêt autour d’un feu de camp était synonyme de misère et de peur pour Caleb et Nott, mais aujourd’hui, entouré de leurs étranges compagnons, Caleb se surprend à apprécier ce décor familier devenu paisible et agréable. Beau est déjà endormie dans le chariot, blottie sur le lit de fortune que Jester a installé. Fjord est assis nonchalamment près du feu, l’alimentant de temps à autre de quelques branches entassées à ses côtés. Caleb est en train de relire ses sorts, comme d’habitude, même s’il a déjà leurs symboles engravées dans son esprit depuis longtemps. À un moment donné, ils réalisent que Yasha a disparue dans les ombres, et Mollymauk dit à la blague qu’ils vont sûrement la retrouver dans une semaine, mais elle revient moins d’une heure plus tard avec les bras remplies de plantes sauvages, qu’elle range ensuite méthodiquement entre les pages de son livre. 

\- Oh, ces fleurs vont vraiment bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux. 

Caleb sursaute presque en réalisant que Mollymauk s’est rapproché de lui. Les doigts fins du tieffelin sont délicatement refermées sur un bouquet de fleurs, l’approchant un peu plus de la tête de Caleb comme pour mieux admirer le contraste de couleur entre les pétales et sa tignasse de cheveux gras. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Nott ? Caleb aurait besoin de nouvelles fleurs pour ses cheveux, les anciennes commencent s’émietter.  
\- Oh oui ! Des nouvelles fleurs porte-bonheur !  
\- Ça marcherais bien, vu que ce sont des chrysanthèmes.

D’un seul coup, tous les regards se tournent vers Yasha, et gênée d’être soudain au centre de l’attention, la géante décroise les bras pour faire un signe vague en direction des fleurs multicolores l’entourant.

\- C’est, heu, ce sont des chrysanthèmes. Dans le langage des fleurs, enfin… Ce que je veux dire, c’est que la plupart du temps, les fleurs ont une symbolique, et les chrysanthèmes représentent l’immortalité. Enfin, à ce que j’en ai compris.  
\- Tu aimes beaucoup les fleurs, pas vrai Yasha ?

Alors que Jester se penche vers elle tel un chiot curieux, Yasha rougit encore plus malgré son teint très pâle, et Caleb surprend le regard de Mollymauk alors qu’il observe la scène. Il connaît cette expression. Il sait qu’il a la même pour Nott lorsqu’il voit ses yeux sourire derrière son masque. Mais tout aussi vite, les prunelles rouge sang sont de nouveau sur lui, et elles ont cette même chaleur alors qu’il fait pivoter le bouquet pour mettre en valeurs les couleurs de son choix. 

\- J’aime bien le violet de celles-ci, elles s'accordent bien avec ton écharpe. Les rouges aussi vont plutôt bien.

Caleb ne sait pas pourquoi Yasha lance un drôle de regard à Mollymauk à ce moment-là, mais celui-ci ne semble pas le remarquer alors que sa main s’éloigne enfin de son visage, laissant planer dans l’air le parfum des chrysanthèmes.


End file.
